Hala/Games/Quotes/SM
Iki Town * First meeting :"Have I missed something?" :"I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." :"Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw flying about..." :"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." :" , my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young boy/girl with a Pokémon of his/her own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of him/her!" :"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." :"Come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!" :"First is the Pokémon, !" :"Next is the Pokémon, !" :"And last is the Pokémon, !" :"Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?" ::The Grass-type Rowlet: "Will you choose the Grass-type Pokémon Rowlet?" ::The Fire-type Litten: "Will you choose the Fire-type Pokémon Litten?" ::The Water-type Popplio: "Will you choose the Water-type Pokémon Popplio?" :"Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners." :"So let us see if little there also decides to choose you!" :"Ho! So little has accepted you as well, !" * If talked to again :"If you two can work in harmony with each other, you can go anywhere together!" :"Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?" :"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" * If talked to again :"Please give my grandson a fine battle." :"Very well, then! Let the Pokémon battle begin!" * After battling Hau :"Hm? ... Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that you have there?" :"Could it be?!" :"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge—isn't that what I heard, ?" ::Regardless of choice: "So it even deigned to give you a stone... Perhaps you are here in Alola, , because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening." :"It would seem that you have the makings of a fine Trainer. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!" * On the day of the festival :"The Alola region is made up of our four islands. And each island has its own guardian Pokémon." :"Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides." :"Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out." :"Your Pokémon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, . Allow me to heal them for you this time." :"Are you ready for this Pokémon battle?" ::Yes: "Then let's begin!" ::No: "When you feel that you're ready, come back and tell me." * If talked to again :"Are you ready for this Pokémon battle?" ::Yes: "Then let's begin!" ::No: "When you feel that you're ready, come back and tell me." :"For all life on our islands..." :"and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts..." :"we pray for your protection... for them and all Melemele." :"May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity—Tapu Koko!" :"Before you stands Hau—grandson to the kahuna." :"Before him stands —one who has met with Tapu Koko." :"! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!" :"It was a good battle. With this, even Tapu Koko..." :"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval." :"Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, ." :"Your , a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon... It can bring forth their !" :"We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the Sparkling Stone that you received from Tapu Koko." :"Although until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokémon." :"And yet you have already received that Sparkling Stone... It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you... or perhaps it has a mission for you." Hau'oli Outskirts :"Ho! If it isn't Lillie and . Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it's time I get old back home." :"Oh! But why don't you give him a little pat first, ?" :"Ha ha ha! You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokémon become happier when we show them some ." :"Wa ha ha! Oh the places you'll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokémon and people who will enrich your life." Hau'oli City Shopping District * Before battling Ilima :"! You stand back. Old kahuna Hala will take care of this ornery Tauros! Why don't you take a stroll through Hau'oli?" * After battling Ilima :"There! , I've got this ornery creature calmed again, for now. Want to try giving him a little pat again? That's the only way he'll get used to you." :"Maybe old Tauros here can feel your love for Pokémon. He sure seems happy to know you. And yet... It still seems to me like Tauros wants to stretch his legs on his own island challenge! Ha!" :"What! You want to play tag, now? The Melemele kahuna never loses, friend!" Iki Town :"Congratulations on clearing your trial in the Verdant Cavern. Good work. I suppose you are here to battle the kahuna? You think you and are ready for me, ?" ::Definitely!: "I have been waiting for this!" ::Please wait: "I will. But come speak with me as soon as you are ready." * If talked to again when "Please wait" is chosen :"Are you here to battle the kahuna? ! !" * Before battle :"Ho!" :"I have been expecting you. Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island." :"Shall we begin? The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a Pokémon battle against me, the kahuna! It is known as the grand trial!" :" / " :"Old Hala here will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!" * Upon being defeated :"Whoa! Well played!" * After being defeated :"...Hmmph!" :"The results come as no surprise to me. What a fine Trainer...and what fine Pokémon, too!" :"Ho! And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees!" :"Hmmph! Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well..." :"Accept this Z-Crystal! It allows Trainers to share their power with their partner Pokémon!" :"Observe, . If you wish to use the Z-Power, move your arm like this... then bend your hips like this and pose!" :"Now then, ! With this victory... you have cleared all of the trials of Melemele Island, the first of Alola's islands! The Melemele stamp is proof of your accomplishments. With it, Pokémon up to Lv. 35, even those you received in a trade, will obey you!" :"The moon in the daytime... The sun at night... Now to see if you can pour your heart into something that cannot be seen but is very much real. As you continue on your island challenge, consider what makes up the people and Pokémon that you meet: both what you can see and what you cannot. You will surely meet Tapu Koko again someday." :"Whoa there, Tauros!" :"I've got an idea! How about I set you up so you can ride my Tauros whenever you'd like? No reason why he shouldn't get to enjoy the island challenge, too!" :"I'll take care of all the little things you'll need in order to ride a Pokémon, !" :"Why don't you hop on there?" :"The world looks a bit different from atop a mighty Tauros, eh?" :"See, . Here in Alola our Pokémon lend us their strength and let us ride about on them!" :"Let me explain some of the gear I gave you... Your Ride Pager is a tool that lets you summon a Ride Pokémon. According to the instructions, you need only "press the to turn on your Ride Pager! Use the B Button to dash!"" :"And your Riding Wear will be the special outfit you wear when riding Pokémon." :"Have a little romp around Alola with Tauros here. I'm sure you'll be charmed by him! When you use your Ride Pager, Ride Pokémon will kindly come running to help you wherever you may be!" :"All right, . With a little help from Tauros, you can smash right through those big rocks on Route 1!" Mahalo Trail :"Dooot doo doo, just a kahuna on a stroll to the laguna. ♪" :"Wait, this disturbance I feel..." :"Oh, this one's a rare visitor!" :"You have come before the island kahuna!" :"Did you come here as a guardian or just to battle?" :"The other islands must surely be facing the same threat. I'm counting on you, my comrades..." :"As kahuna of this island, I, Hala, will support you!" * Upon entering the Fighting Chamber :"Old Hala is here to make you holler!" ;First battle * Before battle :"Your old kahuna is now also a member of the Elite Four. Well, this time I'm holding nothing back! Time for you to see what I can really do!" * Upon being defeated :"I could feel the power you gained on your journey through Alola." * After being defeated :"It is only when the balance of the old and the new is just right that you can create something truly original. That is what I saw in the battle between us. An elder's experience and the fire of youth!" Upon entering the Hall of Fame for the first time :"You've entered the Hall of Fame! Spectacular! Much as the sun shines upon the moon, illuminating it, so have the friends you made during your island challenge illuminated your life. You have grown so much!" :"The first ever Champion of the Alola Pokémon League! Let's celebrate so grandly that even the sun and moon themselves will take notice! Ha!" Rematch battle * Before battle :"Welcome, , to the Pokémon League, where strength is everything! Now, with love in our hearts, let us clash in Pokémon battle!" * Upon being defeated :"I sensed the strength that you possess as Champion." * After being defeated :"A heart-pounding battle like that always sends a shiver through my whole body! I'm sure my Pokémon felt it, too!" * If talked to again... ** If battled first ::"Oh ho ho! So it's me who faced you first. Defeating the Elite Four will become a fine part of our island challenge!" :* If battled second ::"Oh ho ho! So I was the second to face you? Some people would say you're halfway there, while some may say you've still got halfway to go. How you see it is up to you." :* If battled third ::"Oh ho ho! So I was the third to face you? If you'll take a bit of advice from this old man, I wouldn't let my guard down yet if I were you." :* If battled last ::"Oh ho ho! So I was the last to face you? But then who do you think awaits you in the Champion's chamber?" Iki Town * After becoming Champion :"Here he/she is! The first Pokémon League Champion from Alola! This calls for celebration, so let's all get to it!" Hau'oli City Beachfront (after the player becomes Champion) :"Well played, !" :"What a high opinion of yourself you have. Ha! I just happened to see here, so I thought I would come over." :"Oh, Guzma...when will you understand? Only when you respect your opponent's skill will it bring out the best in you. You miss the true meaning of battling. The goal is not to beat your opponent down, but for both Trainers to grow stronger!" :"But the battle I just saw seemed a bit different. While you may say you're only interested in crushing your opponent, I sensed a desire to defeat deep in your heart." :"If you continue on this path, you'll never be able to defeat ! Guzma, admit the worthiness of your opponents! Only then can you become even stronger than you already are! Allow yourself to know the people and Pokémon you encounter, and look deeply into your heart." :", allow me to handle this foolish young man. I will make a fine Trainer out of him yet, or I'm not an island kahuna! I hope that can be considered penance for the wrongs he and Team Skull have committed." :"Oh ho ho! The two of us will go many places together! And we will meet more people and Pokémon who will enrich our lives." Iki Town (after the player becomes Champion) * Hala's house :"Oh, ! How's Alola treating you? The sun shines all on its own, and the moon shines down reflected light. Each of them lights our world, one in the daytime and the other at night. If you prefer brightness, then live in the light. If you prefer darkness, then you can find people and Pokémon that can suit that taste, too."